Dark Future II
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: A few months have passed since the events in Dark Future. Will everything fall to darkness or will a few stand up to the corrupt and make things right? M for safety, if you've not yet read it, read Dark Future first.
1. Escape

So, I was rereading some of my old stories today before I leave for (evil) work, and I came across _Dark Future_. And lo and behold, INSPIRATION STRUCK!! I think time away from writing was needed for me. Anywho, I come bearing a sequel to _Dark Future_. Not sure what all will happen but I wanted this out before I leave for work so you guys can tell me what you think. Enjoy!

As usual, not mine of what's recognizable, no money's being made on this, et cetra et cetra.

* * *

**Dark Future II**

Haruka ran through the dark streets of Dark Tokyo, her breathing labored. Months had passed since her "corruption". Her Star Seed and Michiru's had been returned but only after they had been corrupted. When that had happened Serenity had killed Galaxia, not wishing to take any chances of Pluto and Saturn doing the same. Little did they all know at the time that the allegiance Haruka had sworn to Kakyuu would prove to be an antidote of sorts to the evil that plagued her. The blonde warrior could still feel the darkness swarming in her, beckoning her to transform and kill those that were following her. As a faint reddish glow flared in her eyes, she slowed and turned to face her pursuers. Her eyes grew ecstactic at the thought of fighting, maybe even killing some of the people. She would rip out their hearts and watch as her sword spilt their blood on the ground and...

_You are sworn to protect life Ten'ou Haruka!_

The voice of Kakyuu echoed loudly in her mind, cutting through the blood lust. Eyes returning to normal, Haruka turned and stumbled away. She had to resist. It was the only way they'd have a chance of stopping this. Reaching the outskirts of the city, she dove into the sewers and began weaving her way through them, moving as fast as she could in trying to get to safety.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Kakyuu tiredly opened her eyes, her hands trembling. "She's still struggling with the darkness but she's resisting..." she murmured softly, looking at the smaller figure in the prayer room. The figure moved closer, her chin length ebony hair framing her pale face.

"Haruka-papa will win," Hotaru said confidently. She had been on the run for centuries, never staing in an inhabited planet for long for fear of bringing Serenity down upon them. She was thinner and had a bit of a wildness to her now but she had yet to taste the corruption that plagued everyone she knew and loved save for Setsuna.

Kakyuu smiled wearily. Ever since Haruka had been taken back to Earth, the Kinmokuian Princess had used the link to keep tabs on the blonde. When Haruka had sworn her loyalty to protect the innocent, a bond of sorts had formed between the blonde Sol Senshi and the Kinmokuian Princess. It was what the princess used almost daily to make sure Haruka didn't succumb to the darkness. A grueling and tiring task but Kakyuu knew that much rested upon the blonde's shoulders.

"Ouhi, you need to rest," Yaten said, walking into the room with tea and food.

"I will Healer..."

Yaten sighed and nodded, knowing better than to argue with her princess. "Pluto's still at the Gates making sure Serenity can't go back and change anything." This was said more to Hotaru but the fey thought Kakyuu would like to know too.

"Thank you Healer," the crimson haired woman said. More than anything, she was happy her three Starlights had escaped from Earth before they had been executed.

Hotaru rose to her feet with a yawn. "I'm going to rest if that's okay Kakyuu-hime. If anything happens come and get me." Bowing to the two, she slipped out and headed to the room that Haruka had used during her stay. _Please Haruka-papa...come back to us...if you don't come back to us then Michiru-mama can't either..._

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Haruka collapsed in an old shrine. Keeping her breathing quiet she listened as the search party rushed by without pausing to look back. Forcing herself up when the signs and sounds of pursuit had gone, she began poking around her current sanctuary. Pulling an old book down, she blinked in shock when she recognized the name on the cover. "The Hikawa Shrine..." she breathed. Setting the book down she began looking around the sacred place. Her heart ached to see the dilapidated buildings and destruction that had befallen this holy place.

She shook her head. This wasn't right. This place had been a home for Rei. A gathering place for everyone. Finding the fire room, Haruka made a small space for herself to sleep before curling up. Staring at the ceiling, she sighed. "Whatever benevolent deities there are...give me the strength to fight what's inside of me...and to help save my friends and loved ones..." Curling up, she drifted into a light sleep.

**

* * *

**

Hope that was an okay start. More will come but I'm also working on _Doomsday_ at the same time so updates will come when they come. All I can promise 8D


	2. Capture

Didn't like chapter two so I did some editing.

Don't own the rights to Sailor Moon.

* * *

Serenity was not pleased. Haruka had somehow managed to resist all her attempts at corruption. Not only that, but when it had been found out, the blonde had managed to escape and avoid capture. The dark queen looked up as Michiru entered the room. The Sea Senshi wore a very revealing teal dress that hugged her form. Stopping before the throne, she bowed. "You summoned me Serenity-sama?" she asked.

"Track down Uranus and bring her to me. Alive is preferable."

Michiru lifted her head. "She's still free?" A mixture of relief and anger shot through Michiru.

Serenity nodded. "Bring her to me Neptune. I will not accept failure."

The corrupted Sea Senshi nodded. "As you command my queen." With a bow, the teal haired woman left and headed for her room to pack. She didn't know why Haruka would want to betray their queen. The tall blonde had an affinity for the odango'd woman. No matter. Michiru would get her lover to see reason. One way or another.

Packing didn't take long and soon Michiru was on her way, checking in on all of the rebels' hiding places. Ever since she had turned, she had betrayed those she had called allies, watching with uncaring eyes as they were sent to the gallows. So far though there was nothing. Growling in frustration as the hours passed, Michiru paused at an old familiar building. Slowly she walked up the steps to the Hikawa Shrine.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Haruka was dreaming.

She was lying on a sunny beach, the waves lapping the shore a short distance away. Her eyes were closed as the warm sun beat down on her face. Soft violin music began accompanying the waves and the blonde smiled. After several minutes the music stopped and the racer heard someone sit next to them in the sand. Her eyes opened and she smiled at the beautiful face of her lover. Michiru returned the smile, the wind lightly playing with her hair.

Opening her mouth to speak, she was stopped by the slender hand of the violinist. Haruka blinked some in confusion. Michiru brushed some of her teal hair from her face and leaned down, softly kissing Haruka. In return, the blonde cupped her lover's face and returned the kiss. When their lips reluctantly parted, Michiru spoke softly. "You have to save me Ruka..."

Haruka opened her eyes and blinked. Michiru was several feet away, walking into the ocean. Haruka rose to her feet and started after her sea nymph. She blinked at seeing Michiru walk on top of the water and went to follow but sank below the waves. Still, she moved forward, wading through the sea as the waves crashed over her. Soon Haruka was trying to swim after her partner but she was always just out of reach.

The blonde didn't give up. If anything it made her try harder. "Michiru!!" she called out right as a wave hit her. When her vision cleared she was in another place. A dark place. Fires raged through the nearby city. Playgrounds were burning, the blackened swings rocking back and forth. Haruka took a step and heard a strange crunch beneath her feet. She looked down and stared in horror. Thousands of bones, mostly human, littered the ground. Some still had flesh, twisted in fear and horror. Slowly Haruka moved forward, trying not to step on the bones but it proved hard not to. The blonde saw a black figure standing before another who was strung up painfully.

Haruka ran for the figure and shoved them away. Turning to the captive, she gaped in fear. "F...Firefly..."

"You seemed suprirsed," the cold voice of the figure said as they rose to their feet. Haruka turned and looked at them. "This is the future we've always fought for. Died for. Embrace it Ten'ou Haruka. Embrace the darkness!"

"Never!!" Haruka swung and slugged the figure, the hood falling back. She stared.

The figure was herself, though the eyes were burning red and full of hate and malice. "The darkness will always win Sailor Uranus. Light can never win..." Dark Haruka lifted her hand and sent a massive blastwave at Haruka.

Haruka jolted awake, sweat beading her forehead. Panting for air, she pushed herself up and moved to the small water bucket. She scooped some of the water up and splashed it on her face. The dream had been a nightmare. _I need to get off of Earth and to Kakyuu...see if she can heal me...and if she can't...have the Starlights end me..._ she thought. About to move back to her bed, she froze when she heard light footsteps crunching the leaves outside. Adrenaline flooded her system, triggering her lust to fight.

When they steps were right outside her door, she leapt through and tackled the intruder. Her hands were around the neck, eyes seeing only red. "Ha...ru...k...a..." came a gurgle.

Haruka blinked, vision clearing and she saw her lover. Hands retracted and Haruka stumbled back, wary and sickened by what she had almost done. "Stay away from me..."

Michiru didn't respond for a few moments, taking the time to recompose herself. When she was ready, she stood and smiled seductively to her lover. "Why? We're lovers Ruka..."

"You're not my lover... We fought for a peaceful future, not one torn apart by evil."

Michiru shook her head before slowly walking towards the blonde. "Darkness is in everyone's soul Haruka. Especially yours." The corrupted Sea Goddess backed Haruka into a corner. She placed a slender hand over Haruka's heart. "Don't you remember how willing you were to sacrifice the Talisman holders?"

"I've changed."

"You've become more bloodthirstly. Don't you remember how ecstatic we felt when we sided with Galaxia?"

Haruka shook her head. "We did it to steal her Star Seed but she had none!"

Michiru reached up and stroked the blonde's face. "We were unbeatable Ruka...come back to Serenity and swear your allegiance. We can be unstoppable again..." She smiled, pressing against the blonde. As she leaned up to kiss the racer, a figure appeared out of the shadows from behind and slammed a piece of debris over Michiru's head. The violinist crumpled and Haruka stared at her savior. They wore a black mask and outfit, nothing glinting or flashing in the light. Grabbing the blonde, the figure slid through the shrine with ease and into a secret tunnel. Before Haruka could demand answers, something was jabbed into her neck and darkness took her.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Awareness slowly crept back to the blonde Outer. Trying to move, she blinked when she realized she was being restrained. She was heavily chained to a chair, crossbows, bows with arrows knocked, and a few guns all pointed at her. She even saw a few swords. She looked around as best she could but saw no faces. A figure slowly walked into view, heavy booted feet thudding loudly on the stone floor. The figure wore dark furs and colors, the silver greaves glinting dully in the light. Runes were carved into the silver for protection. Haruka continued her survey of the figure up. A dark blue tunic covered the chest armor. Dull silver gauntlets and bracers were also etched with runes. A heavy black hooded cloak masked the figure's identity.

One of the gloved hands reached out and grabbed Haruka's chin tightly. She glared defiantly at the leader, eyes flashing red as her rage was stoked. The figure smirked and shoved her back. "So you're the great Sailor Uranus. Pathetic."

Haruka glared at the man, straining to break through the chains. "Easy to say to a chained prisoner you coward," she snarled. "Let me out and I'll show you what this pathetic woman can do!"

The figure laughed. "You've certainly got guts." Slowly the hood was lowered. Haruka Stared in shock. Scars criss-crossed the exotic face down the figure's neck. The cloak fell away revealing more scars along the arms and legs of the figure. But the garnet eyes were was ageless and mysterious as ever. Eyes that Haruka would have recognized even without the outfit the woman wore.

Haruka's eyes widened. "M...masaka...Pluto..."

"But I'd expect nothing less from Uranus," the woman said, a smirk in her voice.

Haruka stared in disbelief at the Time Guardian before her. Pluto motioned for the guards to leave. She sat down and studied Haruka. "You're being corrupted."

"I know... And its getting harder to fight," the blonde said.

"We could put you in stasis...keep you hidden away until she's stopped."

Haruka shook her head. "I slept long enough already Pluto. I'm more sure now than ever that the emissaries from Jigoku put me in that coma and corrupted Serenity and the others."

"We've searched the galaxy for their planet but its nowhere to be found."

"I haven't searched."

Setsuna sighed and looked at her friend. "I know you mean well, but its too dangerous to let you out. We can't risk being compromised."

"I never asked for your help," she growled.

"Maybe not but you got it nonetheless." She rose to her feet and placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Quite a predicament you're in Wind Guardian."

"What do you want?" Haruka growled, straining against the chains.

"For you to better control your temper for starters. It will only fuel the darkness in you."

* * *

Still working on this but good news is I got a job with benefits. Bad news is its a 3rd shift job and only part time so still looking for a job for more $$. That and I'm still working on _Doomsday_ but I've hit kind of a wall with that on how I want to proceed next and I had some ideas about this one so yeah. Still got more to work on it as this is all I got but yeah.


End file.
